one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
The Owl
The Owl is an antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's 2 and acts as a replacement to The Beaver. The Owl is absent from the first game. Appearance The Owl is brown, with light brown feathers on his stomach. It has small, yellow, sunken eyes and plumes it's head, resembling eyebrows. Behavior The Owl almost immediately active, and will attack very often. It starts on CAM 3, with it's eyes closed and perched on a urinal. Soon after, his eyes will open, and it will start flying through one of the pink or purple ventilation shafts on rando occasions. If the player doesn't seal whichever vent The Owl goes through, it will jumpscare the player after two seconds or so, regardless of the exposure meter. If it is stopped by one of the vent doors, it will immediatly return to it's urinal on CAM 3 Strategy A good strategy to repel the Owl is to check the closed vent when it's gone. If it isn't in there, the player should seal the other vent, without the need to check the camera of that vent. That way, it will repel the Owl for a longer time. If the player doesn't check the ventilation shafts after the Owl leaves CAM 3, it will always attack from the vent that isn't closed. Jumpscare The Owl will fly in from the vent it traveled from. It will then fly and spin once before rushing the player's face. Its eyes also change to pure-red near the end. The feathers on the Owl will change light red when its far away. The feathers will then change to a darker shade as it comes closer. The Owl has the same jumpscare sound as Grunkfess, however the Owl will only scream when he flies towards the player. Trivia * The Owl's actions resemble Foxy's (from FNaF), but instead of running down a hallway, it flies to The Office through a vent. * The Owl is the only character who uses the vents. * Since it has the same mechanics as Foxy, it replaced The Beaver (who died from falling into the toilet) keeping the game mechanics balanced. ** Unlike The Beaver it can go down two paths instead of one, which was a suggestion Jonochrome used. ** Like the beaver sitting on a toilet, The Owl is perched on a urinal. * Near the end of it's jump-scare, it's eyes will turn from greenish-yellow to pure, evil red. * The Owl is the only character that did not appear in the first game in some way. * The Owl is the only character with 2 jumpscares. Gallery Owl trailer.png|The Owl in the trailer. JumpscaresTheOwl.gif|The Owl flying through the left vent along with its jump-scare. You can see The Player turning off the lights, which apparently did not work. OwlRightVent.gif|The Owl's jump-scare from the right Owl in the Blue Vent.PNG |A still image of The Owl flying in the Blue Vent. Owl in the Red vent.png |Owl in the red vent Category:Characters Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2